


Apocalypse

by freckled_flowers



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Apocalypse, Blood, Bows & Arrows, Family Feels, Gen, Healing, How Do I Tag, Injury, Major Character Injury, Near Death Experiences, No Romance, On the Run, Potions, Swords
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckled_flowers/pseuds/freckled_flowers
Summary: "C'mon George, I need you awake! We're almost their c'mon!" Dream yells as the group nears the bridge over the ravine. He swallows hard as they reach it, whipping around at the sound of the creatures approaching."I knew they should've fixed this goddamn bridge.." George slurs as he leans on Sapnap. Dream could have laughed, "Sapnap, take him across first," Dream instructs his friend.Sapnap looks up, "Dream-""Now!" Dream shouts, motioning for him to go. Sapnap makes a huffing sound and steps onto the bridge. Dream turns towards the stragglers approaching them, twisting the sword in his hand. He feels a tug of a grin at his lips as he hears, "I might throw up on you.." from behind him."Don't you fucking dare, I'll push you right off," Sapnap mutters to George. Dream shakes his head before running forward and fending off the first of the creatures coming at them.Or in other words, I may have been I inspired by George's new video about the zombie apocalypse :)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & GeorgeNotFound, Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs, Ranboo & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second story for the smp stuff :D! This is like an au of the smp so it's their characters and not the actual people yk  
> I'm excited for this bc I love apocalypse type stuff and I hope you do too!! More characters will come in as the story progresses too :D

"Remember to only get what we need, guys," George says as he rummages through his bag. 

Sapnap scoffs, "Says the guy who impulsively bought thirty six mushrooms last time we came to town." 

George hits Sapnap in the arm, "They were on sale! Besides, I ended up using all of them anyway." He crosses his arms as he squints up at the sun. 

Chuckling, Dream nudges George with his elbow, "Yeah but you spent the entire week frantically looking for ways to actually use the mushrooms since, you know, you only needed like three." 

"But I used them, and that's what counts," George defends himself as the trio make their way into the small town by their home, "Just stick to the list and we'll be good." 

"Are you just saying that to remind yourself or are you actually telling us because last time I checked- Hey!" Sapnap swats Dream's hand away from his ear, the other turning out of reach with a laugh, "Can't catch me!!" He yells as he takes off.

Sapnap groans before following after him with an, "Oh Dreeaam!" Leaving George standing alone, "Remember the list!" He shouts after the two, rolling his eyes, "Children." 

He adjusts the bag over his shoulder and makes his way towards the healing shack, in search of medical supplies and potions. 

-

Dream is still chuckling to himself as he opens the door to the armory, his face flushed after escaping Sapnap. 

"I hope you boys aren't making problems in my town, again," A man appearing from behind the counter says, pointing a finger at Dream. 

"Oh, no more than usual, Sam," Dream sighs as he rests his elbows on the counter after plopping a small bag of gold on it. 

Sam sighs and checks the bag, "I swear I could hear you guys from the moment you entered town. Literally felt a shiver run down my spine," He chuckles as he pockets the gold and writes down their armor order. 

"That is the effect we have," Dream responds, drawing circles on the counter with his finger. He lets out a yelp as Sam smacks his hand away, "I just cleaned that counter so keep your dirty hands off." 

Dream stands up and places a hand over his heart, "You wound me, Sam, my hands are not dirty." Sam turns around and only responds with a single, "Mhm." 

"They're not!" Dream objects as he holds his hands up, earning a shaking head from Sam. 

The man hands over the list he was writing to Dream, "Look correct?" Dream scans it over and hums, "Yessir."

Sam accepts the list back and puts it in the stack of orders he has, "What do you do with all that leather armor, anyway?" 

"Train, mostly. Especially George, guy isn't exactly the best at fighting, but he's insane with potions and shit," Dream answers, scratching the back of his neck. 

"I wouldn't know the first thing about that, my expertise is elsewhere. Anyway, I'll see you in a couple of days when the armor's done, yeah?" Sam cocks his eyebrow at Dream in question. 

Dream hums and shakes his head, "Nah, I thought I'd just let you keep it and pay you for fun." Sam groans and waves him off, "Get of here." 

"I'll see you, Sam. Stay safe!" Dream laughs as he opens the door, "You do the same!" Sam calls after him. 

Dream squints as he returns outside, the hot sun making him wish he had brought a hat or even his mask he used to wear. He chuckles at the thought of the old mask that now lives its days on his dresser, gathering dust. 

He pushes his green sweatshirt sleeves up as he makes his way to the blacksmith, in search of Sapnap. He knew that George had a spending problem but Sapnap would never admit that his is almost just as bad. Dream hurried along in hopes of preventing Sapnap from buying yet another sword he certainly doesn't need. 

His slight run slowed down as he passed by an alleyway, a strange rustling drawing his attention. He peered in towards the shaded gap between the buildings, his curiosity getting the best of him. 

Dream jumped back slightly as a tower of crates suddenly fell over, a laugh almost bubbling out of him as he suspected just another alley cat probably searching for food. 

Those thoughts abandoned him as a screech was heard from the alleyway, causing the townspeople around him to stop and stare. 

"What…?" Dream started but his words got caught in his throat as something launched itself out of the darkness. He let out a yell of surprise as it lunged at him, almost knocking him to the ground. 

Dream stumbled back as the thing came at him but he twisted out of its grasp and kicked it away. It made a choked screaming noise as it hit the ground before snapping its head back up to Dream. The two stared at each other for a second, Dream rooted to the spot in shock as he took in the white of the things eyes and its rotting skin. 

He didn't have time to process anything else before it was on top of him, shoving him to the ground with unexpected strength. He yelled as he grabbed at its wrists, screams heard from around him. 

The thing screeched in Dream's face and he aimed a kick at its stomach, succeeding in pushing it off of him. He grabbed for the sword hanging from his belt and shoved it through the thing as it lunged at him again. 

It let out a choked breath before going limp against him. He yanked his sword out of its body and stumbled back as it fell to the ground, leaving Dream to stare at it in shock. 

"Oh my God.." He muttered as he ran a hand through his hair, his eyes glued to the body in front of him. His moment of shock was cut off when the screams were suddenly shoved back to him as someone ran into him in their haste to get away. 

Dream stumbled to the side from the impact but caught himself against a cart on the side of the road. He looked around wildly at the sudden chaos around him, his mind racing. A familiar screech caught his attention and he watched in horror as more things poured out of the alleyway. 

He was running before he knew it, his feet moving automatically towards the blacksmith. Dream jumped out of the way of a tangle of people falling to the ground as he sprinted to where he hoped his friend would be. 

Upon reaching the blacksmith, Dream found that he was fighting for his life as one of the things jumped on his back, its spoiled breath making him gag. He grabbed onto the things arms and allowed himself to fall backwards into the walls of the blacksmith, crushing it between himself and the building. The thing let out a screech as Dream flung it over his shoulder, sending an arrow through its chest within seconds. 

He whipped around and fired again at another, his heart pounding so loudly in his ears he could no longer hear their horrendous screaming. 

"SAPNAP!" Dream called as he fired again and looked for his friend, his chest heaving. He ran to the other end of the blacksmith and fired two shots at two separate beings, watching in disgust as they fell to the ground twitching. 

A familiar scream rang through his head as he whipped around, just barely catching a familiar lock of black hair disappearing from behind a group of the creatures. 

"NO!" Dream shouted as he ran forward and shot off three arrows, all hitting their separate targets. He threw the bow around his shoulder as he neared the tangle of things and sliced through one with his sword. 

He kicked off another with a yell just as a hand he knew shot forward. Dream grabbed it and pulled Sapnap out, both falling to the ground in a heap with the things. 

Sapnap yelled out as he hit one off with the butt of his sword and another with the blade. Dream mirrored his actions as the two scrambled to their feet and fought back to back. 

"Remind you of old times?!" Dream yelled as he sliced through yet another lunging at him, feeling its blood splatter on his face, "Oh yeah definitely! These things really remind me of how fucking terrifying it was!" Sapnap shouts back, sending his sword through the body of one before kicking it off. 

In different circumstances Dream would've laughed, but the threat surrounding them seemed to put a bit of a damper on their conversation. "C'mon!" Dream grabbed Sapnap's wrist and pulled him through an opening of the things, leaving them to fight amongst themselves. 

He dragged Sapnap behind a building, the two pausing to catch their breath as they leaned against the cobblestone, "What the hell is happening?" Sapnap asked between pants, sweat running down his face. 

Dream shook his head and placed his hands on his knees, "I have no idea.. but whatever it is.. we can't fight it forever," He coughed as he wiped his forehead with his sleeve. 

"No kidding- what even are they?" Sapnap breathed as he looked around the corner of the building, his chest still heaving. Dream shook his head, "Doesn't matter right now, all that matters is getting out of here- have you seen George?" 

Sapnap quickly looked back at Dream, his face fallen, "I was hoping he was with you." 

Dream ran a hand over his face, "Shit.. shit, okay.. Okay, let's just head over to where he might be.. hopefully he isn't.. uhm.." He trails off as he motions with his hands, which he now realizes are shaking slightly. 

"I'm not even going to think that- C'mon," Sapnap says sternly as he grabs Dream's wrist and pulls him towards the direction of the healing shack. 

The two run behind the buildings, their backs hunched slightly as they try not to be seen by the things taking over the streets. Dream has an arrow loaded into his bow as he runs, Sapnap next to him ready with his sword. 

They reach the shack and peer around the side of it, eyes widening as they catch sight of the things swarming the town center, "How are there already so many??" Sapnap exclaims, his grip tightening on his sword.

"I don't know but-" Dream is cut off by a yell as he feels something land on his back from above, pulling him down to the ground. Sapnap whips around ready to help but another drops down and rips him backwards. 

"No!" Dream yells as he gets pulled away from his friend, his body twisting in the grasps of now multiple creatures. He kicks off one and manages to take hold of his sword, jolting his body to the side and slicing one of the things wrists off. 

It reels away from him with a screech of pain, leaving him with enough mobility to jerk out of the grasps of the others. He stumbles away and fires his bow at them, two falling to the ground. The last two lunge at him and he kills them with his sword, their blood sticky on the blade. 

"GET OFF!" He hears Sapnap yell and whips around to see his friend shoving the things off of him, expertly turning and killing them with one swing of his sword. Dream blinks at the movement before looking up at Sapnap, his eyebrows raised. 

Sapnap meets his eyes, breathing heavily, "What?" Dream opens his mouth to speak but Sapnap waves his sword at him, "Don't be so shocked, you're the one who taught me that," He lets out a shaky breath.

Dream quickly joins his side, "Yeah, but you were never good at it." Sapnap tiredly motions towards the dead things on the ground behind them, "Well they all say differently." 

Dream stares at his friend in disbelief and without breaking eye contact he loads his bow and fires it at one of the things running towards them, "Whatever.. can we just find George and get home?" 

"Do you even have to ask?" Sapnap cocks an eyebrow at him before running out from behind the building, his sword in hand. Dream rolls his eyes, "I knew I should've stayed home," he groans before following his friend. 

Dream fires at three running at him before jumping over their bodies and ducking under the arms of another. He turns and fires at it before landing a shot in another. 

"GEORGE!" He yells out as he looks for the brunette wildly, Sapnap doing the same. The two mirror their positions from earlier, their backs to each other as they fight off the things stumbling around them. 

Dream notices how despite their discombobulation, they're scary fast. He watches as they fall over each other and scream, his mind racing with thoughts of what could have happened for them to get like this as he fires relentlessly at them. 

He reaches back for an arrow but finds himself grabbing at empty air, "Shit!" He curses as he shoulders his bow and pulls out his sword.

There's a sudden emptiness from behind him as Sapnap suddenly pulls away, "I see him! There he is!" He shouts as he runs off. Dream pulls his sword out of another body and whips around, "Sapnap!" He yells, sprinting after the boy. 

"He's there!" He follows Sapnap's point to the tall statue in the center of the town. Dream looks over it and spots George among others using it as leverage from the things. He runs faster as he watches George use his sword against them, gaining a couple of good hits but it's not enough. 

Dream and Sapnap watch in horror as a rotting hand wraps around George's ankle and pulls him off the statue. The brunette lets out a yell as he falls and smacks his head on the granite of the base before disappearing amongst the creatures surrounding it. 

"NO!!" Dream and Sapnap yell in unison as they all but plunge themselves into the mix of scrambling people and the things attacking them. Dream shoves away the creatures lunging at him, his sword ending their lives relentlessly.

"George!" Sapnap yells as he sees a flash of blue. He and Dream slice through a pair of creatures in synch, their bodies falling to the ground. Dream lunges forward without a second thought and grabs at the blue he sees, pulling with everything he has to free him from the abyss of creatures and bodies. 

Sapnap reaches forward and the two grab George and pull him to them, the trio scrambling backwards away from the mob. Dream slashes one out of their path as they run, his grip tight on George's arm. 

They free themselves from the mob and run, almost tripping over bodies and god knows what else. "Dream!" Sapnap's panicked yell whips him around and he falters at the sight of Sapnap struggling to keep George running. 

"Shit-" Dream curses, wrapping George's arm over his shoulder as Sapnap does the same. The pair all but carry their friend out of the town, the sound of screeching following them. Dream glances sideways and grimaces at the blood trailing down the side of George's face, the brunette's eyes half closed as he clumsily moves his feet. 

"C'mon George, I need you awake! We're almost their c'mon!" Dream yells as the group nears the bridge over the ravine. He swallows hard as they reach it, whipping around at the sound of the creatures approaching. 

"I knew they should've fixed this goddamn bridge.." George slurs as he leans on Sapnap. Dream could have laughed, "Sapnap, take him across first," Dream instructs his friend. 

Sapnap looks up, "Dream-" 

"Now!" Dream shouts, motioning for him to go. Sapnap makes a huffing sound and steps onto the bridge. Dream turns towards the stragglers approaching them, twisting the sword in his hand. He feels a tug of a grin at his lips as he hears, "I might throw up on you.." from behind him. 

"Don't you fucking dare, I'll push you right off," Sapnap mutters to George. Dream shakes his head before running forward and fending off the first of the creatures running at them. 

It's body falls to the ground in a twitching heap and the next body falls without a second thought from the man. His breath hitches in his throat as he looks past the few in front of him, realizing just how many there are. 

"Oh, shit," He sighs as he slices at the two in front of him before turning and running towards the swinging bridge, "We gotta go! We gotta go, now!" He yells, immediately regretting running onto the bridge as it jerks unevenly. 

"Dream, I swear to god!" Sapnap shouts over his shoulder, "I'm sorry but we need to fucking go!!" 

"What does it look like I'm doing?!" Sapnap gestures as he tries to pull George along, "Not going fast enough!" Dream yells back as he reaches the two. 

Sapnap opens his mouth to respond but is cut off with a yell as the bridge sways dangerously. Dream turns around and feels his heart drop at the sight of the creatures cramming themselves onto the bridge, some falling over the sides in their haste. 

"Go. Go, go, GO!" Dream yells, earning a string of panicked curses from Sapnap as he basically drags George along, "Oh my god whyisthisbridgesofuckinglong!" Sapnap yells. 

"Some builders were just feeling like bitches," George mumbles, his head falling to the side, "Please shut up.." Sapnap sighs. 

"Guys!" Dream yells as he kicks one of the things over the edge, yelling out as he loses his balance and grabs onto the ropes as one of his feet slips over the edge. 

The two in front of him fall over with a grunt as the bridge shakes. Dream grips onto the ropes tighter, his heart pounding as he watched the creatures scramble over each other to get to them. 

An idea crosses his mind and he turns towards his friends, "Hold on to something!" He yells at them as he pulls out his dagger. 

"WHAT?!" Sapnap shouts, his hands grabbing for the ropes nonetheless. "I'm gonna cut it, so just hold on to something!" He begins sawing at the ropes and hears, "Oh my god George he said something, not someone if you hold onto me we're all gonna fucking fall." 

Dream does laugh this time, "This is so stupid, we're all going to die," he mutters to himself as he cuts through half of the ropes, causing the bridge to swing more. He saws at the other and watches through the boards as some of the creatures fall into the ravine. 

The ropes snap and he grips onto the ones still attached to his side as the bridge swings down. They all scream as it swings and hits the side of the ravine, "CLIMB!" Dream yells up at his friends as soon as the bridge is vertical. 

Sapnap yells incoherently as he practically shoves George up the bridge turned ladder. Dream follows suit and feels some sense of relief as he watches George disappear over the top and onto solid ground. 

"Sapnap, I know things are tense right now but I just have to say that your ass looks great!" Dream shouts, adrenaline and slight hysteria pumping through him. 

Sapnap laughs, "Wow, this is exactly how I've always imagined you saying that!" Dream can feel the end in sight for a moment but then the screeching reaches his ears. 

He turns over his shoulder only to watch the creatures fall into the ravine. He's confused for a moment but then follows them down and feels his heart fall to his feet as he catches sight of a few stragglers hanging on to the end of their ladder. 

"Fuck- go! Sapnap, climb!" Dream shouts, his hands fumbling over the boards. 

"Wha- oh shit! Oh shit!" Sapnap yells as he climbs, the mud on his shoes causing him to slip. 

Dream slaps his foot, "If you kick me in the face-" 

"I won't!" Sapnap heaves as he reaches the top, George grabbing onto his wrists and pulling him up. The pair scramble back around and lean down to help Dream, who in all honesty could be doing better. 

"DREAM LOOK OUT!" Sapnap screams, causing Dream to look down just as one of the creatures grabs onto his ankle. He lets out a yell as it pulls him down a couple of rungs, feeling the rotted boards cut into his hands as he catches himself. 

He hears his friends call his name again but is too busy kicking off the hand on his ankle to care, "Get off!" He yells, hearing a satisfying crunch as he finally kicks it off and sends it into the ravine. 

In his fight with the now fallen creature, it gave a chance for the others to catch up. Dream panics at the sight and climbs up faster, his haste making him slip slightly. 

"Grab my hand!" Sapnap yells and Dream looks up to see him bent over with his arms out to him. Dream pulls himself up and grabs onto one of Sapnap's arms but his grip slides down to his hand as he is pulled down by another, "NO!" Screams Sapnap, who grips Dream's hand with both of his. 

"George, shoot it with my bow!" Sapnap shouts, his face red with extortion. Dream feels like he is getting pulled apart as another scrambles up to him and grabs his free arm. He lets out a yell of panic and pain as he tries to shake it off. 

"Now, George!" Sapnap's plead is barely heard from above the screeching of the creature. Dream can feel hot tears in his eyes as panic floods through him. His breath is caught in his throat as an arrow is sent through the head of the one on his arm, its falling body catching on the other and sending them both into the ravine. 

Dream watches them fall in shock, his chest heaving and his body weak. "Dream!" Sapnap calls, bringing his attention back to his friend. Dream scrambles up and grabs onto Sapnap's arms, allowing his friend to pull him out, the pair collapsing on the ground, breathing heavily. 

Dream chokes on a cough as he tries to catch his breath, his face hot and sweaty. 

"I shot it! I shot it- did you see that??" George exclaims as he falls down next to them, Sapnap's bow still in his hand, "Yeah.. yeah, George.. we saw it," Dream says between pants. 

He runs his arm over his face and looks over at his friends, "Thank you, guys.. I thought I was a goner there for a second." 

Sapnap hits his chest lightly, "Please, as long as we're around? Never gonna happen." George nods along, "Yeah, especially now that I've just discovered that I can actually shoot a bow!" 

Dream breathes out a laugh as Sapnap sits up and punches George's shoulder, "I swear you have a concussion, man, how the hell did you even do that?" 

George shrugs and then grins, "Guess I'm just that good." 

Dream laughs harder, "You've never been that good," He stands and offers a hand to Sapnap, who takes it and then does the same to George as Dream peers over the edge of the ravine, "Y'know.. I have never once been thankful for this ravine.. but I genuinely think it just saved our lives." 

Sapnap joins his side, "It did it out of spite after hearing you bitch about it for all those years," He chuckles as he slings his arm over Dream's shoulders. 

The taller rubs his face with his hands, "Probably," he mutters into his palms. George squeezes in between them and puts his arms on their shoulders, "Can we please go home, now? I need to fix you both up.. while we still can at least." 

Sapnap looks at him, "Wha- fix us up- I'm fine?" George looks at him, "Your lip is bleeding and there's blood all up in your hair line," he looks over at Dream, "You have a split in your eyebrow and there's a cut on your jaw.. and probably more but I honestly can't see that well right now so.. let's just go home." 

Sapnap and Dream both look up at each other and in unison say, "What the hell, you're ugly." 

The two stare at each other for a moment over George's head before cracking up laughing. "I hate you both," George sighs as the group begins walking. 

"I can't believe we just did that!" Dream wheezes, doubling over slightly. "We spend too much time together, definitely," Sapnap wipes at his eyes with his hand, a smile on his face. 

"Wow it's like you live together or something," George mutters, a smile tugging at his mouth despite his tone. 

Dream nudges George, "Oh come on, you know you love us!" George groans, "There's no proof behind that statement."

Sapnap gasps, "Come on, Georgie, just tells us you love us! We could've died back there!" 

George opens his mouth to respond but then looks between the two and realizes that they are the only things holding him up right now. He sighs and hangs his head, "I suppose I don't hate you that much.."

Dream wheezes and Sapnap exclaims, "I'll take it!" 

The trio continue bickering as they walk through the forest towards their home, every so often stopping at a distant sound that makes them walk just a bit faster. 

Dream holds tighter to his friend the longer they go, noticing the hit on George's head taking its toll. He also notices the dull ache spreading throughout him and how his vision keeps blurring but he doesn't say anything of it. 

It must just be that he's tired.


	2. Leaving Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio return home but have to make a choice on what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda a bit of a filler chapter but it still has some stuff going on dw

By the time they got home they were running. The adrenaline had worn off but the fear had remained. Sapnap was the first to reach the door and all but shoved Dream and George into the house before slamming it behind them. He collapses against the door, breathing heavily. 

Dream sits George in a chair at the table and after making sure his friend was able to sit up on his own, he turns towards Sapnap, "What do we do now?" 

Sapnap shakes his head and slowly leans off of the door, his hands checking the locks before he responds, "I don't know."

"I do," George mumbles as he makes to stand up, but is stopped by Dream, "Woah, what are you doing?" 

George looks up at him, his eyes dazed slightly, "I need to get my chest so I can fix you two up," He states bluntly. 

"No you stay right there, I'll go get it," Sapnap sighs as he crosses the room and heads up the stairs, leaving behind a groaning George.

Dream looks down at the brunette, who now has his head in his hands, and pats his shoulder, "It's okay, Sapnap knows where it is so he'll be fast." 

"Yeah, but I don't want him messing any of my stuff up," George grumbles from behind his hands, earning a chuckle from Dream. A thought dawns at him and he walks over to the chest against the wall and begins rummaging through it. 

"What're you doing?" He hears George mumble. Dream grabs an armful of supplies out of the chest and lays them on the counter, "I'm packing," he responds as he looks over at George. 

"For what?" 

Dream sighs, "Well, I figured that it's only a matter of time before those things cross the ravine and when they do.. it would probably be best if we're not here, y'know?" 

"What's up?" Dream turns as Sapnap bounds down the stairs, the chest in his hands and a questioning look on his face. 

Dream begins putting some supplies in the bag he found as he responds, "I was just saying that we should probably plan on leaving since those things have a high chance of making it here." 

Sapnap places the chest down on the table and frowns, "Yeah.." he leans his hands on the table, "but this is our home." 

Dream pauses and looks over at his friend, "I know but.. what other choice do we have?" He asks, Sapnap simply shaking his head in response. 

"What do I need to do, George?" He questions as he motions towards the chest. George lifts his head and squints at the array of bottles and bandages, "Take that bottle with the clear liquid and pour some on a bit of cloth," he directs Sapnap. 

Sapnap does as he is instructed and then steps forward and pushes George's hair away from his forehead so he can see the cut, "This will probably sting so.. sorry," he apologizes as he begins cleaning it. 

George hisses and closes his eyes, "Dab at it don't rub it!" 

"Sorry," Sapnap whispers as he concentrates on cleaning the wound, "Okay, now what?" 

"The bandages," George answers, his eyes still closed. "Right, yeah, that makes sense," Sapnap mutters to himself. 

He takes the roll of bandages out of the chest and tears a piece off. Dream watches as he slowly places the bandage over the cut and secures it in place, "Is that good?" Sapnap asks. 

George nods and then points at another bottle in the box, "That pink one, give it to me, please." 

Sapnap hands it to him and George takes a couple of sips from it before passing it to Sapnap, "You and Dream take a bit, too." 

"What is it?" Sapnap asks as he sniffs it and makes a face. "It's a healing potion.. well the closest thing to it. I'm still working on perfecting it but for now it's all we have." George explains as he rubs his eyes tiredly. 

Sapnap shrugs at the response before taking a drink and then handing it to Dream, who does the same. Dream sticks his tongue out at the taste before returning it to the chest, "That's nasty." 

George chuckles, "Yeah, it's not the most pleasant tasting thing but it does the job well enough," he looks over at Sapnap and points at him and then at a chair, "Sit." 

Once Sapnap is sitting, George pulls out some more bandages from the chest and inspects Sapnap's injuries, "Did you hit your head?" He asks, motioning to the bleeding on his friend's hairline. 

"Nah, I think one of those things just scratched me," Sapnap says. George hums as he cleans it and then bandages it. He disinfects the cut on his lip before turning to Dream, "You're turn." 

"You sure you shouldn't rest for a bit first?" Dream asks as he takes a seat. George shakes his head, "Why? I've never felt better," he says but he proves himself wrong as he stumbles towards Dream. 

Dream catches his arm and raises his eyebrow at him, "Yeah, I can really tell that you're in tip-top shape right now." 

"Shut up," George mutters as Sapnap and Dream laugh. 

George rolls his eyes before cleaning the cut on Dream's jaw and bandaging it, "You two don't deserve my help." 

Dream gasps, "What?" He places his hand over his heart. Sapnap chuckles, "You don't mean that, Gogy." 

"Ugh, I wish I did," George groans as he puts away his supplies. Sapnap rolls his eyes, "Alright, well, while me and Dream pack some stuff why don't like.. take a nap on the couch. Doesn't that sound nice?" 

George closes his chest and breathes out. He rubs at his forehead with his hand and nods, "That sounds like the best thing ever, honestly." 

"Then get to it, Gogy-boy!" Sapnap says as he takes George by his shoulders and directs him towards the couch. Dream rolls his eyes at the two before going to stand up, but suddenly finding himself gripping the table tightly in order to not fall over. 

His world tilts sideways as he closes his eyes, taking a deep breath before slowly opening them again. He swallows hard as he peels his fingers off of the edge of the table, his heart pounding in his ears. 

"Dream?" He hears Sapnap ask and turns to find his friend staring at him, "You okay?" 

Dream nods too quickly, "Y-yeah. Yeah, just.. stood up too fast."

He sees George's head pop up from the couch, "I told you that you needed more iron!" Sapnap pushes him back down, "You are supposed to be asleep!" 

Dream turns away from the two's bickering and runs his hands over his face. He grabs the bag off of the table and quickly heads towards the bathroom, his head spinning. 

The minute Dream has the door closed he falls against it, his vision swimming. He pushes the palms of his hands against his eyes and tries to slow his breathing, everything around him suddenly too hot. 

He takes in a breath too quickly and his body is racked with coughing, his hands grabbing at his sweatshirt and ripping it off as he takes in a strangled breath.

Dream scrambles towards the sink and splashes water on his face, his hands shaking. He squeezes his eyes shut as he grips the sink and tries to breathe. Just breathe. 

Slowly peeling open his eyes, Dream glances up at the mirror and freezes. His skin has paled and there are noticeable bags under his eyes that weren't there this morning. He reaches up to touch the bandage on his face and his breath catches in his throat. 

Dream's eyes slowly pull away from the mirror and look down at his arm. He swallows hard as he stares at it, his body trembling and damp from the cold sweat spreading throughout him. Dream turns on the water and places his arm under the stream, hissing at the stinging. As he holds his arm under the water he rummages through the cabinet and pulls out a roll of bandages. 

He curses as he shuts off the water and uses a towel to dry his arm; Dream stares at it, feelings of frustration and panic fueling through him. 

He glares at the inflamed bite on his arm. 

At how the skin around it is blotchy and swollen. At how the veins around it look angry and black. At how he has no idea what to do. 

Dream feels hot tears prick at his eyes but ignore them as he quickly wraps the bandage around his arm tightly. He tears off the excess and secures it so that it is covering any showings of the bite. Bending down to pick up his sweatshirt again, Dream pauses with it in his hands, thoughts of what to do running through his head. 

"What do I do?" He whispers to himself. Dream looks up at the mirror and sighs shakily. He should tell them. 

He leans against the door and stares down at his sweatshirt. 

He should tell them. He should. 

Dream shakes his head and puts it back on and adjusts it in the mirror. He runs his hands through his hair and taps his face at an attempt to bring back some color. 

He frowns and holds his arm to his chest. 

"Should I tell them?" He whispers, peering down at the now covered bite on his arm. 

He thinks for a moment. While the bite had looked ugly, he could tell that whatever bit him hadn't had the chance to fully bite down. It was a partial bite. 

So maybe, just maybe, it would have partial effects. Dream looked up at himself again and wondered if he truly believed that. 

Maybe he wouldn't tell them just yet. But he would… eventually. 

They just had bigger things to focus on right now. This could wait. 

Dream runs his hands over his face one last time before unlocking the door and leaving the bathroom. He can hear Sapnap rummaging throughout the kitchen as he packs supplies, so he heads upstairs. 

Dream goes into his room with his bag and begins throwing in some clothes. He looks around for what else he might need and freezes as he catches sight of the mask on his desk. He steps forward and picks it up. 

He traces over the cracks that had accumulated over the years and feels a tug at his lips. Remembering when he would wear this everyday and people would be able to know who he was just by this simple mask pulled at his heart. Those were memories that he was and always will be fond of.

Dream picks up his bag and hesitates for a moment before placing the mask inside it. He might not need it, but it was something of home that he wanted to take with him.. just in case. 

He takes one more sweep of his room before tying his bag and placing it on his back. He bounds down the stairs and finds Sapnap finishing up.

"You got everything?" Dream asks as he joins his friend and places his bag on the table. Sapnap nods and breathes out, "I guess so." 

Dream sighs and looks around, "I can't believe we have to leave.. it doesn't seem real." 

"We could stay," Sapnap says quickly, causing Dream to look at him, "We could! We have all of our stuff here and we could probably build a wall and then we can-" 

"Sapnap." Dream stops him, placing his hand on his shoulder, "I don't want to go either but.. there's no thinking of what those things are capable of and I just don't think it would end well if we're still here when they get over the ravine." 

Sapnap stares down at the table and then takes a deep breath, "You're right.. you're right." Dream frowns at Sapnap's expression and pulls him into a hug, which is returned immediately. 

"We'll stick together though, right? That's.. that's something that won't ever change?" Sapnap asks, his voice muffled slightly by Dream's shoulders. Dream looks up at the ceiling and hugs his friend tighter, "Yeah. Yeah we... we'll always have each other. That won't change." 

"Good," Sapnap whispers and pulls back, "We should probably get going then, huh?" 

Dream nods and crosses his arms over himself, "Yeah, yeah. I'll get George." 

Dream walks over to the back of the couch and leans over it slightly to shake George's shoulder. The brunette lets out a groan as he is woken up, "C'mon sleepy head, it's time to go," Dream says. 

George stretches and yawns before sitting up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, "Where are we going?" 

"Um... I'm not sure, yet," Dream answers honestly. George blinks at him before shrugging and standing up. The two walk over and join Sapnap at the table. Sapnap hands George the bag he packed for him before putting his own on his back. 

Dream does the same and looks at his friends, "You ready?" He asks them. 

Sapnap nods and Dream watches as George's eyes wander around the house before looking back at him, "I guess so." 

"Alright then," Dream says as he walks around them and opens the door, "After you." 

"Why thank you, good sir," George says as he steps out, followed by Sapnap who does some form of a curtsey that makes Dream laugh. 

Dream turns and closes the door after them and locks it. He stares at his hand on the handle for a moment before stepping away. 

"Where to, boys?" Sapnap asks as he stares off into the forest around them, his hands on his hips. 

George points to the left, "That way," he states as he turns on his heel and begins walking. 

Sapnap chuckles and turns to Dream, "You coming?" Dream tears his attention away from the house, "Yeah." Sapnap notices the expression on Dream's face and sighs before stepping forward so that he's next to him. 

He stares up at the house and then at Dream, "We'll be back," he assures his friend. 

"You sure?" Dream asks, his eyebrow raised. Sapnap smiles, "Absolutely." 

"Hey, are you two coming or am I adventuring alone?" George calls over to them. "We're coming!" Sapnap nudges Dream's arm before he takes off towards George. 

Dream makes to follow him but takes one last look at the house. He subconsciously holds his arm to his chest and breathes in shakily.

He didn't feel Sapnap's confidence on ever returning to his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be honest in saying that i don't really have an upload schedule lol. Sometimes it will be really often and other times you might think that I've forgotten about something but nah.   
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed !!


	3. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio find themselves alone in the forest, nothing to accompany them save for the distant sounds of peril slowly approaching them.

Dream's head snapped up from where it had lolled off to the side. He breathed in abruptly as his eyes darted around the small campsite that they had made, the crackling fire the only thing he registered before rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. His head swam as he repositioned himself against the tree he was leaned against, George and Sapnap sleeping not too far away from him. 

Subconsciously bringing his arm to his chest, Dream breathed in deeply and slowly surveyed the area, the distant sounds of the night causing a chill to run down his spine. He shook out his hands before running them over his face, internally cursing himself for falling asleep when he was the one supposed to be on watch. 

Sapnap stirring snapped Dream's attention towards his friend, his body tensing and then relaxing once he realised that Sapnap was still sleeping. Dream breathed out a long breath that dispersed in the air in a cloud, making the man notice just how cold it was outside. He wrapped his arms around himself tightly but hissed as the contact made his infected arm scream in protest. 

Dream pulled it away from himself, pushing up his sleeve and staring at the bandages in the fire light. He could feel the heat of the infection through them and winced at the angry redness spreading up his arm, black veins peeking out from the end of the bandages. Frustrated, Dream pulled his sleeve back down and more cautiously placed his arms around himself, shivering slightly. 

The constant ache in his arm suddenly became too much and Dream hastily stood up, quickly realizing that it was too fast as his vision tilted and he found himself falling back against the tree. He closed his eyes tightly and breathed for a moment, feelings of frustration and annoyance coursing through him as he forced himself to open his eyes and find George's medical bag. 

The fire was low and not offering enough light, but after a moment of blindly searching for the bag, Dream's hand reached leather. He let out a huff of triumph before pulling it towards him and digging through its contents. His fingers wrapped around a bottle and he pulled it out, holding it up to the fire in order to read the label. 

"Healing potion.." Dream whispered, his head pulsing as he uncapped the bottle and took a couple of sips, making sure not to take too much. He made a face at the taste of it before placing it back in the bag and returning to his spot at the base of the tree. 

Dream shifted into a comfortable position, placing his axe across his lap as he blinked a couple of times, feeling the warmth from the potion spread throughout his body. Despite the ache dulling slightly, Dream was still aware of the fact that the tips of his fingers on his infected arm were going numb. He flexed his hand a couple of times before crossing his arms and looking over his friends. 

George was completely curled in on himself, nothing visible save for his brown hair peeking out from under his blue cloak. Sapnap on the other hand was sprawled out on his stomach by the fire, his position resembling that of a starfish. Dream chuckled to himself at the thought, but the laugh died on his lips as soon as it came. 

He looked down at his arm again and ran his hand over it, his mind racing with questions he couldn't quite answer. Dream tore his eyes away from the bite and instead took to staring at the stars. His eyes traced over the different constellations that he had memorized and looked over countless times. Dream found his mind wandering over memories as he stared at the endless abyss of stars and possibilities.

-

Sapnap stared down at the water in front of him, his feet hanging over the edge of the dock and his mind seemingly blank. His hands gripped the edge of the wood as his feet swished back and forth in the cool water. He heard the wood creek behind him and turned to find Dream walking up to him. Sapnap offered his friend a small smile as he sat down next to him, the two sitting in comfortable silence as Dream took off his shoes and mirrored Sapnap's position. 

"Hey," Dream greeted him once he was settled, his hands folded in his lap. 

"Hey," Sapnap returned, his voice dry and slightly coarse. He cringed at the sound of it. 

Dream kicked the water lightly before looking over at Sapnap, "You okay?" 

Sapnap brought his attention up to the setting sun, a soft breeze blowing through his hair and cooling his skin. 

It was a beautiful summer evening and the skies were clear, so he should've been okay. 

Except that he wasn't. 

Sapnap sighed and closed his eyes, "Not really." 

Dream hummed and pressed his arm against Sapnap's, "It's alright to not be okay, you know. You don't always have to be at your best all of the time.. it's too draining." 

Huffing, Sapnap opened his eyes, his gaze still focused on the sunset, "Easy for you to say. You're naturally good at everything."

"That's not true-" Dream began but Sapnap cut him off, "It may as well be, though. You.. Dream, you excel at just about everything you do, but me? The only thing it seems I can do is mess stuff up." 

"You're wrong." The sudden sternness in Dream's voice pulled Sapnap's attention to his friend, his eyebrow raised. Dream sighed and looked out across the lake, "Just because you do things differently than me doesn't make you any less good at them. You have your strengths and they're pretty amazing- you don't even have to look that hard to find them so... just don't be too hard on yourself, okay? Especially now."

Sapnap breathed out through his nose, his jaw clenched as he fumbled with his hands. Recently things have been hard for him but today really just topped off the list and made him break, it wasn't often that he let his emotions get the best of him so it dug deeper within him than it should have. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dream asked quietly, pulling Sapnap's gaze away from his hands. He hummed as he squinted across the lake, "I don't think so." 

"That's alright. I'll be here if you need to, though. Remember that," Dream nudged Sapnap's arm with his own, earning a breath of a laugh from the other. 

"What are we remembering?" The two turned as George approached them, a box in his hands. "Nothing," Sapnap answered as George sat down on the other side of him. 

Dream peered over Sapnap, "Watcha got there?" 

"Not for you," George said before handing it to Sapnap, "It's for Sap." 

Sapnap took the box in his hands and stared down at it, his fingers twisting the twine wrapped around it, "What is it?" He asked, looking up at George. 

The brunette rolled his eyes, "You have to open it to find out." 

Dream chuckled as Sapnap shrugged and untied the twine. He pulled off the paper and crumpled it in a ball before placing it next to him. Sapnap opened the box and froze as he saw the contents within it.

"I hope it's not too much but.. you always talked about how much you loved it when your mom made them so I- oh," George's explanation was cut off as Sapnap pulled him into a tight hug, "Thank you," He whispered into his friend's shoulder. 

George smiled as he returned the hug, "I thought you might need something like that, especially after the news you got today and all." 

Sapnap wiped at the unexpected tears threatening to spill over, a smile on his face, "You were right…" his voice got quiet as he looked down at the box, "I didn't realise how badly I missed my family until today." 

Sapnap shuddered as he felt his friends' arms cross over his back, "It always sneaks up on you, doesn't it?" Dream asks quietly. Nodding, Sapnap reached in the box and pulled out one of the many treats that filled it. He proceeded to break it and give pieces to both George and Dream. 

"She always said they were made to be shared," Sapnap's voice was almost too quiet to hear, but he had mentioned the saying enough over the years that it didn't completely need to be heard. 

The three sat in comfortable silence as they savored the sweetness of the deserts that George had brought, the flavors reminding them of long summer days spent out in the sun. 

"We'll always be together, right?" Sapnap asked after a moment, his voice timid. He felt his friends' hold on him tighten, "Of course," George said softly. 

"Nothing's ever gonna tear us apart. I promise you that," Dream swore, his tone full of meaning and complete belief in his words. 

Sapnap smiled at him, "Okay." 

-

Dream angrily wiped at the tears that had fallen down his face. He sniffed as he looked up at the sky, the memory of that day and what he had promised making his chest tighten painfully. It felt like so long ago and Dream wished with everything he was that he could go back to it, just fall into the memory and never leave. 

A distant sound caused Dream's body to tense, his hands gripping his axe as he peered around the tree, squinting in the darkness. He could feel sweat dripping down his back, despite the cold and how he was shaking. Another rustle brought Dream closer to the sound, bringing his axe up as he slowly stepped forward. 

His entire body froze as something shot across the trees in front of him. It wasn't too close but it was close enough to send Dream stumbling back, his eyes wide. A scream is what finally sent him spiralling back to the campsite, skidding down to his knees by Sapnap as he shook his friend awake. 

"Wake up, we gotta go!" He half whispered half yelled before scrambling over to George and shaking him. 

The brunette shot up in a panic, his hands flailing, "Wha- who- oh," George breathed out, recognition crossing over his face. 

"We have to go, those things aren't too far from us now and we have to keep the distance between us," Dream instructed quickly as he placed his bag over his back. 

He looked at his bleary eyed friends, his breathing uneven, "Are you ready?" 

"Do we have a choice?" Sapnap asked, his hands twitching slightly and his eyes still wide from his abrupt pull back to reality. 

"Not really," Dream sighed before stomping out the fire, leaving them alone in the darkness save for the moon's light above them. 

Dream blinked as his eyes adjusted, his feet already moving, George and Sapnap next to him, "Whatever happens, stay close and don't fall behind," Dream instructed as they picked up their pace, every little sound and movement out of the corner of their eyes pushing them to go faster. 

A scream echoed through the woods.

They continued to run. 

-

"Wait- wait-" George gasped as he slowed and leaned on his hand against a tree, his body hunched over. 

"George, we can't-" Dream started to say but George cut him off, "If we don't stop.. for a second to at least drink water then… then we won't get much farther," he said between breaths, sweat dotting his forehead. 

Dream swallowed hard and only then realised how dry his mouth was. He nodded at George's statement and reached in his bag for his water. The three drank quickly, the rising sun setting the forest aglow around them. 

Dream had to stop himself from completely draining his water as he pulled it away from his mouth, his body protesting. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and capped his bottle, barely acknowledging his friends doing the same as his vision suddenly swam. 

He shook his head slightly at an attempt to clear it but to no avail. Dream rubbed at his eyes as he returned his water to his bag, his hands shaking almost too hard to tie the strings closed. 

Dream turned his head at a muffled sound, his feet shifting unsteadily in the dirt. "-eam?" He looked up at Sapnap, his mind registering that the other was now right in front of him, his hands up slightly. 

Dream blinked again, Sapnap's concerned expression blurring before him, "Are you okay?" His voice sounded so distant… so muffled. 

"What?" Dream asked, shaking his head at the sound of his voice not sounding like his own. He felt hot all over and the noises around him were switching dangerously from being almost nothing to completely overwhelming. 

Hands on his arms made him reel back with a yell of pain, bringing his injured arm to his chest as he stumbled back against a tree. He looked around wildly for his attacker, only to find George and Sapnap standing in front of him, their expressions painted with confusion and concern. 

"Dream?" George stepped forward slightly, his hands reaching towards Dream. 

Dream stared at them and his whole being told him to just fall into them but instead he turned to the side and emptied his stomach. All of the water that he had just drank was now splattered across the leaves at his feet. He held his stomach as he squeezed his eyes shut, his insides churning. 

Hands on his shoulders brought him back, his ears ringing as hot tears sparked in his eyes. He could feel George's hands on his back and Sapnap's on his face, lifting it up so that he was looking at his friend. Dream made to say something but suddenly his entire world shifted to the side and he found himself falling. 

His vision went black for a moment, nothing around him registering save for the muffled sounds of panic. Dream blinked and the light came back to him, his breath getting caught in his throat as his body went limp. He could feel arms holding him, his head lolling to the side into someone's shoulder. 

It took everything in him to look up, and once he did he wished he hadn't. All Dream could see was Sapnap's terrified expression before his world went dark. 

-

"Dream?" Sapnap asked, noticing his friend's unfocused expression. He felt unease roll through him as Dream blinked up at him, his eyes glazed over. 

Sapnap took a step forward, his hands raised slightly, "Are you okay?" Dream shook his head, his face paling, "What?" He swayed dangerously and Sapnap surged forward to catch him. He caught Dream by his arms but let go immediately as Dream yelled out and scrambled backwards. 

Frozen in place, Sapnap watched in shock as Dream stumbled back into a tree, his breathing heavy. Feelings of concern for his friend took over his entire being as he stared at Dream. 

George took a step forward, "Dream?" He held his hands out in case Dream fell again. The other looked at George, his face scrunched up in pain before lurching to the side and vomiting. 

Sapnap felt his breath get caught in his throat at the sight, Dream's trembling form sending chills down his back. George was next to Dream immediately, his hands on his shoulders in an attempt at comfort.

Sapnap's mind finally clicked and he rushed forward, his hands gently taking up Dream's face and tilting his head to look at him. Only now did Sapnap notice the complete lack of color in his friend's face and the dullness of his eyes. Dream opened his mouth slightly but then his eyes rolled back and he fell forward. 

Sapnap caught him with a panicked yell, looking up at George as he held Dream in his arms. George's expression returned Sapnap's overwhelming feeling of fear. 

"Dream? Dream?!" Sapnap asked hurriedly as he met his unfocused gaze, "Hey, hey, look at me. Look at me, don't- hey, no. No no no, come on!" Sapnap's voice rose with panic as Dream's eyes rolled back again. 

Sapnap shook him, "Dream! Shit, George what do we do?!" He could feel hot tears in his eyes as he wildly looked up at George, who was already digging through his bag. 

He brought out an array of bottles and hastily mixed them into a vile he had pulled out. George scrambled over to the pair and Sapnap noticed his shaking hands as he held the vile up to Dream's mouth, "Tilt his head back," George instructed him, his voice unnervingly calm. 

Sapnap did as he was told and watched as George poured the contents of the vile into Dream's mouth, watching intently until he swallowed it. George sunk back on his heels, the empty vile held limply in his hand as he stared at Dream. Sapnap stared down at him, some part of him hoping that Dream would just miraculously open his eyes and be alright. 

"What happened to him?" Sapnap asked shakily, looking up at George. The older was still looking at their friend in shock, his expression almost blank. "George?" 

George blinked and looked at Sapnap, "What?" 

"I- what happened?" Sapnap asked again, his voice louder this time. George ran a hand over his face, "Honestly? I have no idea. Maybe it was extortion or.. sickness maybe? I've never seen him like that." 

Sapnap swallowed, still holding Dream tightly as his friend remained limp in his arms, "What do we do?" He asked, his eyes drifting across the forest that was golden from the rising sun. 

His eyes met George's and he immediately knew the answer, "I don't know." 

Defeated, Sapnap looked down at Dream, his throat tight. He ran a hand across the man's forehead, pushing his sweat matted hair out of his face. 

"This doesn't make sense- he was completely fine earlier!" George exclaimed suddenly as he shot forward and began searching over Dream. 

"What are you doing?" Sapnap asked, not really wanting to let go of Dream, even if it was for George. 

George let out a breath, "I'm checking him. There's no way that his body just immediately decided to-" he stopped as he reached the bandages over Dream's arm, "...shut down." 

George and Sapnap exchanged a look before George pushed Dream's sleeve up. Sapnap immediately looked away once he caught sight of the black veins and angry redness shooting out from the edges of the bandage. 

"What..?" George asked, his voice quiet as he hesitantly unwrapped the bandage. Sapnap had his eyes squeezed shut as George worked, his stomach uneasy. A gasp from George made him look back, "What?" He asked quickly. 

George was staring down, his mouth agape slightly, his eyes reading nothing but shock. 

"George, what is…?" Sapnap's voice trailed off as he followed George's gaze down to Dream's arm. His breath was caught in his throat at what he saw. It was ugly and angry and clearly beyond infected. 

Sapnap felt anger and confusion boil up inside him as he stared unwaveringly at the bite on Dream's arm. He held his friend tighter to him, tears unwillingly spilling over and running down his face. 

He slowly looked up and met George's eyes. The two stared at each other in shock, endless thoughts racing through their heads. 

Why didn't he tell them? 

When did he find out? 

How long has he been hurting? 

What's going to happen to him? 

Is he going to…

"No." Sapnap shut off his own thoughts, fire in his voice as his gaze drifted down to Dream's unconscious form, "We can fix this. We can fix this- we always do. Right? George?" 

George didn't meet his eyes. Instead he stood up and put his hands behind his head as he looked over the forest. 

"George?" Sapnap tried again. 

Running his hands over his face, George suddenly let out a yell as he kicked his bag and threw the empty vile that he had been holding, "I don't know!" He shouted, his head in his hands as he collapsed to his knees. 

Sapnap blinked, his breath hitching in his throat, "Well, neither do I but.. that doesn't mean we're just gonna… give up, does it?" 

George let out a deep breath and looked at Sapnap, his eyes glossed over with tears, "I'm not giving up." 

The two stared at each other before Sapnap took in a breath, "Neither am I."

Nodding, George stood and gathered his bag before placing it on his back. He brushed his hands off on his pants and walked over to Sapnap, offering him his hand. 

"What are you doing?" Sapnap asked, shifting Dream in his hold. George helped him lift Dream between them, the man's limp arms slung over their shoulders, "Dream would want us to keep moving. Even if he is.. you know," George answered, one of his hands holding tight to Dream's wrist while the other gripped his waist. Sapnap mirrored him and together the two took a step forward. 

"He would find a way to get out of walking," Sapnap grunted. George chuckled, "What a jerk." 

They took another step. And then another. Soon they were moving at a steady pace, Dream's limp form carried between them. 

Sapnap glanced sideways at Dream's fallen head, his chest aching at the sight. 

He had to be okay. 

Right?


	4. Nightmare

The first thing that returned to him was touch. He could feel the coarse grass under his fingertips and the uneven ground beneath his back. The second was sound. Dream could hear muffled voices around him, his face scrunching up as consciousness returned to him. 

Blinking, Dream opened his eyes and squinted up at the sky, the sun directly overhead. He breathed in deeply, his chest aching with the effort as he reached up and rubbed at his eyes with his good hand. 

"Dream?" The voice sounded so distant yet he recognized it immediately. Dream slowly turned his head to the right and was met with Sapnap's painfully concerned expression. 

"Hm?" Was all he was able to muster, groaning as Sapnap helped him to sit up against the tree behind him, "How are you feeling?" 

Dream huffed, "Like shit." 

Sapnap chuckled halfheartedly and rubbed the back of his neck, "I bet." 

A tense silence settled between them as Dream slowly surveyed the area. They were still in the forest, but they were far enough from home that Dream couldn't recognize it, "Where are we?" 

Sighing, Sapnap sat next to Dream, "Uh.. honestly? No idea. After you um.. you know," Sapnap motioned around with his hands awkwardly, "we just kinda moved forward for a while.. and now we're here so.. yeah." 

Dream hummed, his eyes fluttering down to his newly wrapped arm. He lightly traced over the bandage, frowning as he felt the heat coming off of it. 

"What happened, exactly?" He asked, his voice scratchy. 

"Well, you uh.. you scared me and George half to death by um.. well really you just passed out but… still, it was a pretty fucked up way to find out that you're uh.. you're infected, Dream." Sapnap's voice was laced with an underlying tone of malice that Dream couldn't help but focus on. 

He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Sapnap's almost too quiet, "Why didn't you tell us?" 

Dream looked up at his friend and felt his heart drop at the tearful expression he was met with. Sapnap stared back at him, his eyes defeated. 

"I uh.. I didn't want to worry you," Dream responded pathetically. Sapnap huffed and looked away, "Well, you did a pretty bang up job of that, huh?" 

"Sapnap-" 

Suddenly Sapnap pushed himself off of the ground, his hands around the back of his head, "No. No, okay? Y-you don't just- what could have possibly gone through your head that-that made you think it would be fine to just not tell us? Huh? What the hell were you thinking- that it would just get better and you'd be able to deal with it all by yourself like you always try to do? Why didn't you just tell us- why didn't you tell ME?" Sapnap's voice had risen to a yell, but suddenly everything was too silent. Dream stared up at his friend, at a complete loss for words. 

He watched as Sapnap placed his head in his hands and knelt to the ground in front of him, his shoulders shaking slightly. Dream felt his heart break, his entire being protesting as he moved forward and wrapped his arms around Sapnap. 

Rubbing circles on his back, Dream finally found the words, "I just wanted you to focus on getting as far away from danger as possible. That was all. I planned on telling you.. I really, truly did." 

Dream's words were met with silence, Sapnap's form unmoving in his arms. "I'm sorry," Dream whispered, hot tears beading at the edges of his eyes as he held his friend tighter. 

Sapnap moved slowly, but Dream felt the way he sunk into him, "Me too." 

The reality of the situation seemed to suddenly dawn on Dream, raw emotion building up in his chest as he choked on a sob, "I'm scared, Sapnap." 

Sapnap hugged him tighter, "I know. So am I but… we'll figure this out. We always do." Dream found himself shaking his head as he buried his face in Sapnap's shoulder. 

"Guys?" The two pulled apart and looked up at the sound of George's voice. 

Dream wiped at his eyes, "H-hey." George didn't move as he looked down at him, his expression one that Dream couldn't read. 

"How are you?" George's voice was quiet, almost hesitant. Dream opened his mouth to respond but quickly shut it as he searched for what to say. He looked back up at George and froze as he watched the brunette's expression crumble. 

"George- oh-" Dream's question was cut off as George skidded down in front of him, his arms wrapping around his neck in a hug, "You're such an idiot!" George's voice shook violently. 

Dream returned the hug as best he could, his energy already leaving him, "I know… I'm sorry." 

George just shook his head and pulled back, his hands sliding over to hold Dream's face as he looked him over, his search freezing as they locked eyes. 

"Your eyes…" George frowned, letting go of Dream's face. 

"What-" 

"They're grey," George responded bluntly as he ripped his bag off and began searching through it. 

Dream reached up to his face but new hands turning his head to the side stopped him, his vision blurring. Sapnap stared at Dream, his eyes widening, "His eyes were still green before you came back," He told George quickly, a slight waver in his voice. 

George's movements froze as he slowly lifted his head to Dream, who was starting to feel panic building up in his chest. Dream blinked a couple of times before reaching up and digging the palms of his hands into his eyes at an attempt to bring some clarity back to his sight. 

Gentle hands on his wrists pulled his hands away, "Don't do that," Sapnap told him quietly. Dream shook his head in response, his eyes squeezed shut, wanting nothing more than to block out the world around him, "N-no, I just- I want to-" Cutting himself off with a yell of frustration, Dream pulled away from his friends violently, sudden anger fueling through his body. 

"Dream-" Sapnap started but Dream was already walking away from them, his hands still digging into his eyes. Sudden hands on his shoulders made him flinch, "Get off of me!" He yelled, whirling around and hitting whatever had a hold on him. 

The sound of surprise and a blurred figure falling to the ground in front of him made him freeze, his vision clouding around the edges. Dream blinked hard before shaking his head and stepping back, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't-" He started but his words got caught in his throat as he watched George quickly kneel down next to Sapnap, who was on the ground with his hand covering his face. 

"Sapnap, I- I didn't mean it, I just- I'm sorry," Dream stuttered out, his feet stumbling backwards as he stared in shock at his friend. His friend who was on the ground because of him. Sapnap looked up and shook his head, getting to his feet quick enough to make Dream flinch, his hands coming up in a defensive position as he squeezed his eyes shut. 

Gentle hands around his wrists made his breath catch in his throat. "Dream?" Sapnap's voice was so quiet and sincere that Dream couldn't help but slowly open his eyes and look at his friend.

"It's okay, really. I should've been more cautious… it's not your fault," Sapnap spoke softly and slowly, his tone bringing the tension out of Dream's shoulders. He strayed away from Sapnap's expression and peered over at George, who was standing just slightly behind Sapnap, his expression unreadable to Dream once again. 

"I… I'm sorry. I don't know why I got so.. so angry all of a sudden… I just…" Dream trailed off as he looked at his hands still held in Sapnap's, hot tears burning at his eyes. He stared down at their hands and sniffed, "Everything's just so cloudy," his whisper was barely audible before his knees gave out. 

Sapnap caught him immediately, "Woah, easy there, buddy. I got you, it's alright," Dream felt every ounce of energy he had left drain out of him as he fell onto his friend, his vision darkening. 

"Dream? Dream, stay awake- hey, come on-" George had his hands on his face but Dream hardly noticed as his eyes fluttered shut, the world around him growing cold as he drifted into unconsciousness. 

-

Sapnap looked up at George, fear bubbling up in his chest as he was sat once again holding a passed out Dream, "What do we do now?" 

George was still kneeling in front of him with his hands on Dream's face, his brow furrowed in thought as he stared down at their friend. "George?" Sapnap asked again, frustration bubbling up inside of him at how utterly helpless he felt. 

Without responding, George pulled away and began rummaging through his bag, muttering unintelligible nonsense to himself. Sapnap held Dream tighter as he watched George pull out a clear bottle of some sort of pink potion. He pulled out the cork and kneeled in front of Dream again, "Tilt his head back," George instructed. 

Sapnap did as he was told and watched intently as George poured a bit of the potion into Dream's mouth, using his free hand to close his mouth until he was sure he swallowed it. George leaned back on his heels and returned the potion to his bag before standing up and placing it back across his body. 

"That should help him a little… at least for now, uh," George ran his hand through his hair and motioned for Sapnap to stand up, "We should probably keep going, we've already spent too much time here and I doubt Dream will be very happy when he wakes up and-" 

"George." Sapnap cut his friend off, who immediately took a breath in and gave him a questioning look, "What?". Sapnap shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, peering down at Dream, "I just… what if we can't-" 

"Don't even finish that sentence," George snapped as he helped Sapnap bring Dream in between them. Sapnap sighed, "He would want us to think about this rationally, George. It's not like I want to do it, believe me it's the last thing I want to do but-" 

"Then stop suggesting it," George stated, his voice laced with anger. Sighing, Sapnap adjusted his grip on Dream, "I don't want to, but a time may come where we have to… do something we may not want to.. is all." 

George huffed, "Well I don't believe that. And you need to stop thinking like Dream- all rational like, it's exhausting." 

Sapnap bit his lip as silence fell between the two, nothing heard save for the crunching of leaves beneath their feet and distant sounds that sent chills up their spines. 

Deep down he knew how bad of a condition Dream was in, and it was killing him. The thing is, he knows Dream too well, and he knows that when the time comes, Dream will do anything he can to keep them safe.

And if that meant getting away from them… he'd do it. 

Sapnap turned his head away from George as they walked, the thoughts racing through his head causing unwanted emotion to build up tightly in his chest. He could feel tears beading at his eyes and urged them to go away.

But they still fell.

-

Dream opened his eyes to a scream. He was instantly on his feet, his axe in his hand as he wildly looked around the area, his eyes wide in the darkness. 

"DREAM!" The scream ripped through him and he was already running towards the source without a second thought, "GEORGE!" He called out. 

Dream suddenly skidded to a halt, his arms swinging back violently as he struggled to keep from falling into the racing he had almost ran straight into. He stumbled back and turned, his heart racing as his eyes darted around, "GEORGE?!" He tried again, panic building up within him. 

"DREAM, HELP!" George's scream echoed over to him and he was running again, his axe ready as he caught sight of the figure dragging his friend towards the ravine. "LET HIM GO!" He yelled, his axe swinging down on the creature's head, feeling its blood splatter across his face. The creature reared back with a screech, its hands wrapped around George's face and neck, pulling him into the ravine with it as it fell. 

"NO!" Dream shouted as he skidded forward on his stomach, hands reaching out and grabbing George's wrist just as the brunette disappeared from view. George struggled with the creature on him before finally pushing it off with a yell, his body thrashing in panic. 

Dream felt George slip slightly out of his grasp and cried out, "George, hang on!!" George looked up at Dream, his eyes wide with fear, his hand hovering over Dream's. "George, please!" Dream cried as he tried to tighten his grip on his friend's wrist.   
Screams from the depths of the ravine stole Dream's attention away for a second but George slipping out of his grasp brought it right back. He stared in horror as more creatures began crawling up towards them, grabbing onto George's legs.

"George! Come on, I can't keep holding you, please!" Dream begged as he motioned with his free hand for George to grab on. He watched as George's expression changed and he lifted his head towards Dream, "I'm sorry," he said before hands grabbed at him and pulled him out of Dream's grasp and into the abyss of the ravine. 

"NO!!" Dream screamed, his throat raw as he stared down into the darkness, his hands still outstretched from when he was holding George just a second ago, "GEORGE!" Dream cried, his chest heaving as tears spilled over his face. 

"DREAM!" Another, more distant scream made Dream's body go rigid, slowly peeling his eyes away from the ravine and towards the forest, "No… no, please, no.." Dream pleaded as he shakily got up to his feet, his axe in hand. 

"HELP ME!!" The scream was unmistakably Sapnap's, the fear in his friend's voice had him sprinting before his mind could even register it, "SAPNAP!" 

He ran through the forest, his face getting cut up by the branches but he didnt care. All he could focus on right now is just getting to his friend. 

"DREAM!" Sapnap's voice was closer now and Dream yelled out as he ripped through the trees into a small clearing, his heart hammering in his ears as he whipped around wildly. 

His entire world seemed to move in slow motion as he caught sight of one of the creatures standing over Sapnap, "NO!" Dream shouted as he ran forward, his axe raised.

With inhumane force, the creature turned and threw Dream back across the clearing, leaving the man breathless on the ground as his mind swam. Dream rolled over onto his side, shaking his head once to regain some form of clarity. 

He reached for his axe but was met with nothing but grass. Dream stumbled to his feet, his eyes catching his axe in the hand of the creature- the creature who now had Sapnap kneeling in front of him. 

"Dream?" Sapnap's voice cracked, the sound bringing Dream's entire attention to the tear stained and bloody expression of his friend. Dream took a step forward, the action causing the creature to bring his axe up to Sapnap's neck, "No! No, you don't have to do this. You don't, please- take me. Take me instead!" Dream pleaded, his hands up in surrender as he slowly moved forward, his vision blurring with unshed tears. 

The creature cocked his head at his words, doing nothing but bringing the axe close enough to rest on Sapnap's neck, the man in turn flinching under the touch of its blade. 

"Please! Please, I'll do anything just please, don't hurt him!" Dream cried out, his chest heaving as his knees threatened to give out. The creature looked at him and cocked his head again, "What do you mean? You brought this upon yourself," Dream felt his breath catch in his throat as the creature before him began changing. 

He stepped back slightly in horror as he stared at the mask looking back at him, it's smiley face cracked and bloodied, "W-what is this?" He asked, his voice shaking. 

The thing laughed, and pushed the blade hard enough into Sapnap's neck that it drew blood, "You mean you don't recognize me?" It asked mockingly. 

Dreams gaze fluttered up from his friend, anger boiling up inside him, "Should I?" 

It chuckled and reached up to the mask, pulling it off, "Well I should hope so," Dream froze and felt violent chills run down his spine, "Considering that I'm you." 

Dream could do nothing but watch as the creature before him ended Sapnap's life with one swift movement of his axe, sending his friend to the ground. Dream watched in horror as Sapnap fell, an unbearable pain shattering through him as he hit the ground. 

"NO!!" Dream's throat ran raw as he fell to the ground, reaching towards Sapnap's lifeless form. The creature laughed as he walked over and stepped on his outstretched hand, causing Dream to yell out in pain, his breath coming out in ragged gasps. 

"Pathetic." It said above him. Dream curled in on himself and squeezed his eyes shut, the sight of Sapnap falling to the ground playing in his head over and over again. Suddenly the pressure on his hand was gone and Dream lifted his head, only to be met with nothing but the body before him. 

He let out a cry as he crawled forward and pulled Sapnap to him, feeling everything within him break as he stared back at him with lifeless eyes. Dream hugged him and buried his head into his shoulder, "I'm so sorry," He sobbed, rocking his friend on the cold forest floor, "I'm so sorry.."

Dream looked up and froze as he noticed the broken porcelain mask on the ground, smiling up at him. 

"You can't save them." A whisper floated over to him.

Dream whipped around, fear shooting through him, "Who's there?" He called out, his voice breaking. 

"You can't save them." It said again. 

And then there was nothing. 

-

Dream awoke with a scream, scrambling back as he felt a sob rip through his throat. He looked around wildly, his breath coming out in gasps as he cried. Two figures were suddenly in front of him and he yelled out in fear, covering his eyes with his hands as he curled in on himself. 

He could hear muffled voices but just shook his head and wished for it all to go away. "-ream?" Who was that? 

"Dream!" George? But George was-

Dream ripped his hands away from his face and looked up, George's concerned expression filling his sight. 

"Dream, it's okay! It's okay, it's us!" George exclaimed, his hands cupping Dream's face in order to help him to focus on one thing. Dream could feel his body shaking as he finally looked at George, his breaths coming out in ragged gasps. 

"It's alright- hey, you're fine," George's voice was calmer now and it took everything in Dream to focus on it, his mind still burning with the images from his nightmare. He could feel someone holding his hand and squeezed tightly, letting out a breath at the return of pressure. Good. That was real. 

Dream looked to the side slightly and found that the hand belonged to Sapnap, who was kneeling to his right, his face twisted in concern, "You with us, buddy?" He asked quietly.

"I-" Dream took a breath in, nodding his head before leaning back against the tree, his eyes drifting up to the treetops, "I am." 

He felt George pull his hands away from his face only to take hold of his free hand, "Are you sure?" 

Dream nodded again, looking back at his friend, "Y-yeah, I just- um," suddenly his chest was too tight and his emotions far too scrambled, "Can you- uh-" Dream opened his arms slightly and felt intense relief when both of his friends pulled him into a tight hug. He choked on a sob as he held them close, breathing them in and allowing his mind to process that, yes, they are here and they are real. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" George's voice was impossibly quiet, his hand rubbing circles on Dream's back. Dream shook his head, his face buried in Sapnap's shoulder as he tried to hide from the world. "That's okay, but we'll always be here if you want to." 

Dream just sunk further into them.

The three remained on the forest floor long enough for the sun to be setting when they finally parted, staying close enough to still be touching one another. Dream fiddled with his hands in his lap, his eyes straying over to the bandage on his arm concealing the ugly infection that was tearing him apart. 

"I'm scared," he whispered finally, his throat tightening as he spoke. He could feel George and Sapnap staring at him, their gazes feeling like fire. Sapnap reached over and took hold of one of his hands, bringing Dream's attention over to him, "I know. We all are but.. I swear to you I will do anything I can to make sure that you are okay. I promise you that," Dream blinked at the sureness in Sapnap's voice. 

"Sapnap-" he started sadly but was cut off, "I'm serious. I don't plan on losing you anytime soon so don't you dare think about leaving, okay? Y-you are not leaving us. You can't," Sapnap's eyes were shining with unshed tears in the setting sun, the sight bringing a knot to settle in Dream's stomach. 

"I… I don't want to go..." He whispered, not believing that his voice could be anything stronger at the moment. 

"Dream?" George's voice turned Dream's attention over to him, the blonde taking hold of his hand as well. George stared down at their hands for a moment before looking up at him, "I know that you're scared. Hell, who wouldn't be but… I also know how- how so incredibly brave and strong you are, okay? I've seen you do the impossible and if this- this infection or whatever it is wants to fight then you fight it back. You fight back and be so, so loud and you win, Dream. You beat it." 

Dream stared in wonder at George, his appreciation for his friend growing with each word that left his mouth, "You'll beat it.. okay? Because that's… that's just what you do, you know?" 

Dream couldn't help the sad smile that tugged at his lips. He nodded slightly and stared down at his hands being held by his friend's, "I'll try." 

"Come here," Sapnap mumbled and pulled both of them into a hug, Dream squished in between them. As they all hugged a thought crossed Dream's mind and he leaned towards Sapnap slightly, "Can you promise me something?" He whispered into his ear. 

Sapnap leaned closer and nodded. "If… if things get worse-" 

"Dream," Sapnap began but Dream cut him off quickly, "Just listen. If- when things go south, can you.. can you promise me that you'll get the both of you away from me?" He leaned back slightly in order to see Sapnap's face, who stared back with eyes clouded with hurt,"Dream, I-" 

"Please," Dream whispered, his chest tightening at what he knew he was asking his friend to do. He watched as Sapnap's eyes drifted over to George, who was almost hidden behind Dream. His face crumbled as he turned away for a moment, his breath shaking. 

"Sapnap.." Dream tried, feeling hot tears roll down his face. Sapnap turned back with a pained expression. He pressed his forehead against Dream's and let out a breath, "Okay.. I promise," his voice was barely audible but Dream knew he meant it completely. 

"Thank you." Dream sighed. 

The trio pulled apart, both George and Sapnap helping Dream stand, "We uh.. we should probably get moving, again," George said, brushing off his pants. 

"Are you good to walk?" Sapnap asked Dream, noticing his dazed expression. Dream nodded quickly, "Yeah, I-" he cut himself off with a gasp, his entire body going rigid as he blinked. 

"Dream?" Sapnap's panicked tone was followed by his hands on Dream's arm, "Are you okay?" 

Dream blinked and shook his head, his eyes darting across the forest, "I… I, uh," 

"What is it?" George asked, his voice sounding so far away as Dream reached up and rubbed at his eyes, panic rising up through his chest, "Guys, I," he tried to swallow the lump in his throat, his head swimming. 

A hand on the back of his neck grounded him slightly, "Dream, what's wrong?" Sapnap asked, his tone full of questioning concern. 

Dream blinked and looked towards his direction, trembling, "I can't see."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! Feel free to comment if ya want :D


End file.
